Unfortunately, it is sometimes necessary for a person to obtain a restraining order against another person. A restraining order typically prohibits a restrained party from being within a certain specified distance from a certain specified location related to the restraining party. For example, a restraining order might prohibit the restrained party from being within a certain distance from the restraining party's house or place of business, or from being with a certain distance from the restraining party regardless of where the restraining party is located.
It is possible, however, for the restrained party to violate the restraining order (i.e., to be within the specified distance from the specified location) without the restraining party's knowledge. For example, the restrained party might be waiting outside the restraining party's house while the restraining party sleeps. It is also possible for the restrained party and the restraining party to be in the same place, such as a shopping mall, for example, by pure coincidence, without either knowing that the other is there.
Additionally, even if the restraining party is aware that the restrained party is in violation of the restraining order, the restraining party must take affirmative action to notify authorities, such as the police or the courts. The time that it takes for the restraining party to notify authorities, however, might be enough time for the restrained party to cause harm to the restraining party, or to escape, leaving the restraining party with no proof that the restrained party violated the restraining order.
It would be advantageous, therefore, if there were available systems and methods for providing notification that a restrained party is within a specified distance of a specified location. Such systems and methods would be particularly advantageous if they provided for notification of the restraining party as well as other third parties, such as authorities or emergency services, for example.